Black Heart
by SilverPowder
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a deep dark anger that is more than just rage, there is something inside her and she doesnt know what to do. But when a certain event makes her move to Konoha, with relatives she's never known, she has to learn to control her anger, so she'll never hurt anyone again. But thats hard to do when you have boys pissing you off almost every second of your day. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**This Fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

 _ **About a week ago**_

I didnt mean for this to happen. Really. I didnt mean to say those words, or look that way, or hurt them the way I did. It just happened. Without my control.

Control.

"Haruno Sakura?" I hear my name called from a woman behind a desk. I look up, making her aware I am Sakura. "Please, Mr. Sarutobi will see you now." The woman goes back to shuffling papers on her desk as I stand up, picking up my bag and shoes.

I walk barefoot down the cold white Hospital hallway I know all too well. I feel my long pink hair move as I walk through the sterile air. The sound of me feet pattering on the floor is drowned out by the sound of my heartbeat.

My body hurts. Not just from the MAJOR asskicking I took just 30 minutes ago, but from knowing what I did. Knowing who I hurt, and just how much I hurt them.

I reach a door. A door identical to every other except for the number above the door. I stare at the polished silver handle of the hospital door, knowing that on the other side, someone is there because of me.

I look at the blurred reflection of my face on the door handle. I'm distorted, not just because the handle is fucking with me but because of the marks on my face. The red, painful marks that remind me of the cruel act I did, how I did it. I take a hand and feel my face, flinching when I touch a swollen, painful marks next to my eyes and jaw.

I look down at my feet, not even bothering to see the gruesome bruises on my stomach and breasts. Small red scratches cover my feet, showing where I ran forever and ever. Thick mounds of dried blood cover some of my toes, showing where adrenaline covered pain.

 _It's ok, Sakura_

 _No It's not_

 _You were defending yourself, they pushed you to that._

 _No. I could have stopped…._

I hold in my tears, knowing crying will not help anyone now. With a deep breath I turn the door handle, opening the door, not knowing exactly what to expect.

I feel terror, scared, fear of what I'm looking at, but I show nothing. I walk into the clean white room, scanning the faces.

Mother and father are there, both have despair on their features, next to them sits he looks up to me as I enter the room, a kind look in his eyes, not his face. Next to him there is a Woman crying at her knees, behind her a man, most likely her husband, stands a broken look on his face. He looks down at the hospital bed in front of him.

He looks at his son.

Red, purple, and blue marks cover his body. Scratches crawl across his chest and up his neck, his face to swollen to even see very well. Part of his head is wrapped in a bandage, most likely from where I ripped out his hair. A machine beeps next to him, slowly pumping oxygen into his, tired, worn body.

I gasp at what I see, wanting to cry and apologize for what I did.

The crying woman looks up to me, instantly stopping her tears. "...You…" She says standing to her feet, her bloodshot eyes never leaving mine.

For a second, we both stand in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. She moves first. "YOU!" She says dashing around the hospital bed, she extends her hands, reaching for my neck. It takes me a second to realise what's happening before I start to move out of the way. I barely miss her grasp by throwing myself against the door, giving Father and her husband time to wrap their arms around her and carry her out of the room. We listen to her screaming as they walk her down the hallway and far enough her pain couldn't be heard.

I breathe, calming my nerves.

I look to Mother, wanting her to say something, anything. She looks up to me, her forest green eyes meeting my Jade. She quickly looks at the floor, making me fully aware, her love for me was gone.

I feel shattered, everyone hates me and now Mother has rejected me, what do I have left? I feel water fill up my eyes till stands, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry," He says breaking me out of my dark place. "She promised she wouldn't do that."

I suck back in my tears and clear my throat, trying my best to seem put together. "It's more than fine. I probably would have had the same reaction if I saw my child like this." I look to the boy I destroyed. Eyeing the bandage wrapped around his right hand, the hand I stabbed a letter opener through.

Mother mutters something about checking on Father, giving her an easy opportunity to leave the room. She doesn't even look at me as she walks by.

I ignore the pain, knowing I'll have enough time to deal with it later. motions for me to sit, I pull up a chair next to him.

We sit looking at each other. I stare into his deep black eyes, trying to analyze the old age marks on his face. When I get too into reading his smile lines he starts speaking.

"You're in quite a pickle young lady." He sighs when I say nothing in return. I know I'm being difficult but there is nothing I can do. I'm royally screwed.

leans close as if to whisper a secret. "I know you didnt mean to hurt them." He leans back in his chair and admires the dumbfounded look on my face.

What?

"Listen here Sakura, I've had my eye on you for a while now, And I know you have great potential. So…." fusses with some papers inside of a folder, leaving me to wonder what exactly was happening.

"From now on," says handing me a paper, his scratchy white hair fizzing around his bald head, "You'll be living with your Grandmother in Konoha, You'll go to Konoha High under your current name and make a happy life there."

At this point my jaw is on the floor. What the fuck is this old man talking about? I look down at the piece of paper handed me. It has all of my information, Name, Family, past, and even the current.

"Wait, I dont understand, What's happening?"

"You're getting a second chance." says, a smirk on his aged face.

No. I don't deserve a second chance.

"No I'm not." I say standing up, I throw the paper at . "I deserve to be locked up forever after what I did. I'm not going back around people, not when I can't control it." Shit, I said too much.

I look to , at this point he's standing, his old man shape filled out and big. "Exactly, you can't control your anger," He says walking towards me. I'm frozen in my tracks, paralyzed by the fear I feel from looking at this old man. He moves closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You would be locked away forever, maybe even killed because of what you did, So you're gonna take this second chance," he says tightening the grip on my shoulders, "And control what's inside you. You might be ready to leave this world, but the world isnt ready to loose you just yet. So you're gonna transfer to Konoha High, here, it will be said you ran away to another country. Your parents have consented and your grandmother is expecting you." He takes his well aged hand and pats my head. As if trying to contain the mind blowing that just happened.

I'm supposed to leave, like a fugitive, to go and live with my grandmother, although I won't be a fugitive because I'll Have permission to be there- But what the fuck?

My mother enters the room with Father, both of the silent. I look at the boy, all beaten and broken, remembering the first time I say him.

I always liked older guys, older as in 16-17. Being the 15 year old brat I am I loved attention from guys, until one gave me a little too much attention. At our school, the system is fucked. You can't be nice to a guy without being murdered by every chick in the school, so when I was interested in one, shit hit the fan.

"Sakura." Mother says breaking me out of my dreamland. "Let's get you looked at and home so you can pack your bags."

I nod, knowing I have no choice.

After A nurse came in and cleaned me up, closing most of my open wounds, I went home in a silent car ride, after showering and washing the dried blood out of my long Sakura colored hair, the next 5 days were spent packing up my room and skipping school. Not ready to face reality at all.

* * *

 ** _Herro~_**

 ** _New Naruto fanfic! I'm trying to do a different approach than usual so I'm gonna need some opinions, plz._**

 ** _Please review, even if you dont like it, review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

"You're stop's commin up soon babe." The fat white cab driver says, slow jazz playing in the background of the tobacco smelling car.

I say nothing, deeply inhaling the smoke of my cigarette. The cab driver smokes a cigar, his blue eyes fat and pudgy.

I watch the scenery pass by. First fields and meadows, then we entered the forest, the light stretching behind the leaves. I let the world fall away, the enjoyment of the nicotine high grows as the sunlight warms my skin.

I left for Konoha 2 hours ago after Father went to work, and Mother went to the bank, giving me only 20 bucks for ditching me on some relative I dont even know.

 _I've had my eye on you for a while now, And I know you have great potential._

's words echo through my mind as I roll down the car window, taking more puffs of my cigarette.

 _What does he mean?_

 _I dont know. How did he know about your anger?  
I dont know. Does he even really know?_

I argue with myself as I try to analyse the situation. , whether he knew about my anger problems or not, knew something was up.

My anger, its not just a simple anger management problem, I've researched those, and what I have is not it.

I can get angry, I can feel betrayal and heartbreak and all the anger that comes after that and handle everything as calmly as an angry person can but in certain situations, things change, I change.

My thoughts are interrupted when the cab driver starts coughing up a lung, a large gate entrance in the upcoming distance.

I tie up my waist long pink hair and put in my earbuds, drowning myself to the words of twenty one pilots. I close my eyes when we get close to the Konoha City limit gate, not wanting to see my new life.

I've come to terms with my current position and I am definitely NOT ok with what I did, but the only thing I can do now is play along with what's been set up for me.

For now.

After 2 or so songs the cab stops. I pop out an earbud just in time for the driver to tell me this is my stop. I give him the 20 bucks I got from mom and 3 cigarettes, compensating for my lack of $7. I get my one duffle bag and watch as the small yellow vehicle drives away, making me feel like all hope is really lost and I have no escape.

I look at the house in front of me. A fairly clean suburb, some houses falling apart and most crammed together, it could be worse.

My heartbeat should be freaking the fuck out but its actually pretty prepared for what's gonna happen. Besides, after a weeks time, I've got to handle my emotions logically.

I've got to control them.

I walk up the concrete pathway, through a fairly green yard, till I reach the white worn door, opening the screen and tapping two little knocks, hoping nobody will answer and I can leave.

Sadly the opposite happens when a small, purple-grey haired woman opens the door, a scowl on her face.

We look at eachother, I think both feeling a little disappointed in what we see. After a second, "Sakura?" The old woman asks, her voice raspy and rough.

"Grandma?" I ask, having no doubt the woman in front of me is my relative. I think I saw her in fathers baby pictures, but from what I heard she abandoned him to raise someone else's child, perfect.

The old woman just looks at me as I sweat in the afternoon sun. It's actually pretty hot here. After sweating some more and silently cussing out the old lady I realise what she wants.

"Oh, um yes, I am Sakura." I bow a little, showing her 'respect'.

"Hm. That's better, yes child, I'm your Grandmother, you may call me Chiyo," She turns and steps into the house, leaving me to follow her.

She leads me down the hallway, we reach a T. She leads me towards the kitchen/living room area, telling me bedrooms are the other way. I keep note of her house. It's fairly clean, few pictures litter the walls, mostly of landscapes and animals, the carpet floors are a deep brown, color scheming with the tan and maroon furniture.

The kitchen was nothing special, a little small and white, but the living room, oh, the living room. I set my duffle bag on the tan couch as Chiyo makes us tea, leaving me to fully admire the amazing gold that sits in front of me.

A 58 inch flat screen TV fully equipped with sound system, PS3, PS4, Xbox of almost every kind, and 3 full bookshelves filled with games for each and every version.

"Oh," I gasp, "My," jaw drops, "Fuck".

Mind officially blown.

All I can do is stand here, looking like an idiot with my jaw dropped. How does this old lady afford this? Why does she afford this? Is she a serious gamer? I look around some more, barely able to breath.

Chiyo brings tea into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table, collapsing into a classy red velveteen chair.

I glance around the room once last time before giving me attention to Chiyo.  
Chiyo starts to speak. "Don't go stealing anything. They work hard buy all the gaming crap, I don't need some pretty faced girl stealing their shit."

 **I am blown out of the water.**

I was feeling great then she just had to go and ruin _everything_.

"I'm not a THIEF!" I yell ALOT louder than I mean, but technically it's alowed. She judged, and ACCUSED me of being something less that 15 minutes into knowing me! Who does she think she is?!

"Then why are you here?" Chiyo asks calmly sipping her tea. "I doubt you were sent away because of bad attitude."

"I'm here because I IDONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" At some point tears started falling, the yelling caused my still slightly bruised abdominal muscles to ache. Luckily my face wounds healed quickly, leaving small, barely noticeable bruises. But under the long sleeve shirts and pants were scratches and scars, just waiting to open.

I wipe my tears away with my red sleeve but the keep coming. I end up letting myself cry. Because of the accident I could handle anything, any accusation, but thief? So everyone thinks the worst of me, like of course I stole lipstick maybe once or twice but I'm not a thief.

I try to stop the crying but after a second a hand is on me. I look up at Chiyo, my tears still falling. "Right now the cup that holds your emotions is overflowing," She wraps her hands around my shoulders and head, softly pulling me into her, an old grannie smell overwhelming me. My tears fall harder. "So let out as much as you can," She says softly petting my hair, "So you can stay strong, and hold them in again."

I cry for forever, letting my wails be muffled by her stomach. After a while, my need to cry lessened. We released each other, Chiyo handing me a box of tissues. "Thank you." I say before blowing my nose 7 times.

I actually feel pretty good. Chiyo sits back down, not bothering to clean the snot and tears off of her. "Thanks," I say using a tissue on my eyes, "I needed that."

Chiyo smiles, a truly kind look in her eyes. "Listen Sakura, I know we dont know each other, and I am a very stern person, So I might come off as unapproachable, but I am here. And we are family. I have to give some shits about you." She smirks as she sips her tea again.

I laugh. Whether its from the humor of my grandmother or just the release of pressure, but my feelings right now, my feelings of joy, that's genuine.

"Also I know you're not a thief." Chiyo speaks again, handing me my cup of tea. "I just wanted to see if you would tell me what you actually did. Your parents told me what happened, but it didnt happen to them."

I sip my tea and look at my hands. I haven't actually talked about it to anyone besides the cop and even with him, he didnt hear everything.

"It's a little hard to talk about so," I pause, needing to bring myself back to reality every now and then. "be patient."

We talk for quite a few hours, slowly telling her about what happened.

I was interested in a very popular boy, and got bullied by girls for it very much so I didnt have very many friends. Then one night, I got a phone call from the boy I liked, saying for us to meet at the school, we had fooled around a little in the dark so I said yes, thinking were were just gonna have fun, then, when I got there, it wasn't only him.

"That- that's all I can tell now." I say finishing my 6th cup of tea.

Chiyo smiles, "Of course, thanks for telling me as much as you did, you did a good job." She gets up and takes our tea cups to the kitchen. I actually learned a bit about Chiyo. She fell in love when she was 12, she has a younger brother named Ebizo, She had 2 sons, my father and uncle. Sadly Uncle was killed with his wife in a car crash, so she took their child, raising him.

 _That must be why she left Father when he was younger._

 _Hmm could be._

I look around the room admiring the place that would be my home. I notice something, something I didnt notice before. It's a picture of Chiyo, in front of her sits a birthday cake overflowing with candles, on each side of her there sits a boy with red hair. The one on the right has deep red hair with light light blue eyes, thick black eyeliner around each eye, He is obviously younger than the other lighter red headed boy, his caramel eyes glowing with happiness as he looks at the birthday Chiyo.

I curiously pick up the framed mirror and bring it over to Chiyo. "Hey Chiyo, Who's this?" I ask her holding up the picture.

She looks up from doing her dishes, "The one on the left is Sasori, his parents died when he was younger so he came to live with me," She continues to wash dishes. Oh So this must be who she raised when she left father.

"And him?" I ask pointing to the thickly eyed emo child.

"That's Gaara, his parents also died before he came to stay with me. I guess you should be lucky you're with me under different circumstances that them." She winks at me, I smile back.

Hang on a second, Who did she leave father to raise? Father was 16 when he got mom pregnant, then 17 when I was born, and she left before mom was pregnant, so….. Either one could have been the reason….

Wait… Do they both still stay with her? No, she would have said something by now.

Why the fuck does this matter? Ugh, I'm starting to care again. I run my hands over the back pockets of my jeans, feeling my cigarettes.

"I'm guessing there is no smoking inside?" I say. It's better for her to know right off the bat then to walk in on me smoking in the bathroom.

"Out front. You do it in the back and the neighbors complain."

"Aye, Aye!" I say saluting her and going out front. When I step outside It's actually colder that I thought it would be. In the sun you sweat, and as soon as the sun goes behind the mountains, everything gets cold.

I sit on the front step shivering through my red long sleeve shirt. I light my cigarette, inhaling and falling away.

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to have someone be nice to me, I don't deserve to have a place to be where I'm allowed to be me.

 _But you have one_

 _I dont deserve one_

 _Who are you to say what you deserve?_

My thoughts are interrupted when a black car pulls up and into the garage parking lot. Who's this?

I hear arguing as car doors open and close.

Suddenly the outside light turns on, making me jump.

"Just shut up, please."

"No, you think I broke it when I didnt.

"I'm sorry, you were the only one there so I assumed"

"Assuming makes an ASS out of U and ME. ASSUME."

"I swear to god I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

I hear someone punch something and a groan of pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASORI? Gaara! How can you let him do that to me.?"

"You asked for it when you didn't shut up."

I see a figure walk around the corner, followed by 2 more.

Sasori, the caramel eyed redhead stands in front of me, behind him Gaara and a yellow haired boy. All of the frozen in their tracks.

I smoke my cigarette, making eye contact with all 3 boys at once. I see my shadow in front of them, cast by the porch light.

This is probably pretty awkward for them. Like, I'm fine because I came to the conclusion that if they still lived here, I could work with it and stay out of their way, but they most likely don't have the same conclusion as me.

"Yo," I say standing. I step on my cigarette and wobbly walk up to Sasori/Gaara/yellow haired kid and stick out my hand. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 _ **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

"How could you do this without telling me?!" The yellow haired boy slams his hands down on the kitchen counter. Chiyo sits on the other side of it, her face grouchy again.

"Naruto you don't even live here." Sasori says putting plastic bags on the counter, to-go packages being unloaded one by one.

"We both knew she was coming Naruto. Calm down." Gaara says as he calmly moves next Sasori, grabbing a carton of food and going to the couch.

"Yeah but-!" Naruto tries to win his argument as Sasori hands him and Chiyo a container. To be honest I'm kinda put off by this. They are doing nothing wrong but I don't know what to do.

I retreat to the bathroom, going pee and gathering myself by letting warm water run over my hands. I dry them and go back out.

When I reach the kitchen Chiyo, Gaara and Naruto are sitting on the couch watching the History channel or something. I go to get a glass of water when I see Sasori. He's leaning against the counter, picking at orange chicken with a broken chopstick.

"What happened to that?" I ask motioning to the chopstick. He smiles as I lean against the counter feeling comfortable next to him.

When I very strangely and off puttingly stuck my hand out to a perturbed group of boys he calmly shook my hand, giving me his name and let me tell you. Sasori is _attractive_. You can tell he has an artsy side because of how he smells and what his hands feel like. But there is something inside him. Not something like me but something big.

"He cheated on his wife and she found out." He mimics a cracking motion.

I smile and poke the chicken with part of the broken chopstick. "But there is a perfectly not broken pair here." I say holding up a fresh, intact pair of chopsticks.

"Oh but I can't use those," He says making me raise an eyebrow. He reaches over and retrieves an chinese food carton, "If I did you wouldn't be able to eat this."

I open the carton to find golden noodles with cabbage and carrots. I drool.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it but I thought it tasted pretty good when I got it."

"Mhm." I say slurpin in a bite of noodles. "Oh no-" I chew, "It's fine. Thank you."

"Sure thing." He smiles and continues to poke his chicken.

"For fuck sakes." I say stabling my noodles with my chopsticks. "If you want some just ask." I slide my noodles out in front of him. He looks at them and then me.

"You sure?"

I make a dramatic motion with my hands, making Sasori smile, his brown eyes looking darker in the shade of his red bangs.

We silently shared noodles for the remainder of the hour till Naruto declares he wants to play Video games.

Chiyo stands up. "You can play, but only if you help Gaara move the rest of his stuff into Sasori's room."

"Ugh Fiiiine." Naruto whines, turning on the Xbox.

"Wait what?" I ask slightly confused.

"Sakura, you're gonna sleep out here for the night till Gaara can finish moving his things, ok?" I nod, not completely clear.

"We don't have enough bedrooms," Gaara says as Chiyo walks away. "So I've got to move my room in with Sasori's so you can have a room of your own." Gaara is very emotionless as he talks, making me unsure on how to react.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say looking to the ground, I don't really know what to do.

Gaara looks away as Naruto hollers at the screen.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" He yells at the screen. God this guy is just like a kid.

I turn to go to the bathroom and hide a little when Sasori waves me over.

"What's up?" I ask watching him put on shoes and a big black jacket.

"Put this on." He says handing me a slightly smaller but still big red jacket. I do as he says putting on my converse as well.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking to Sasori. He scans me over before moving close, I flinch as he wraps a hand around to the back of my head, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail.

"There, having your hair down will keep you warmer." I nod, feeling hot enough from the blush coming off of my face. He hands me back my hair tie and I accept.

Damn, Sasori is _smooth._

He opens the front door and holds it open for me. Konoha weather is kinda strange, from really hot to so cold you can see your breath. Sasori closes the door and starts walking.

"Follow me." He says waiting for me to catch up before he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a carton of cigarettes. I reach for mine but stops when he offers me one of his.

"'Tanks." I say using my _Flick my Bic_ Jar lighter.

Sasori puts his cigarette in his mouth and just sets it there as we walk down the sidewalk of the cold dark neighborhood.

"Here." I say handing my lighter to Sasori he just looks at it than me. "What?" I ask going to puff my cigarette but I stop mid inhale when Sasori leans over and lights his cigarette with the tip of mine, WHILE WE WERE STILL WALKING.

I am blown away, I dropped my cigarette at one point, melting a small hole in the jacket. HE's got mad skills.

"So where are we going?" I ask gathering my shit.

"To be honest we're going to meet some friends. You looked like you were having a bad time back there so I forced you into coming." He smokes more. But I stop.

Sasori walks a bit before stopping and turning around a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks walking back to me.

I look at the ground a familiar fear growing inside me. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me who's there." I say sternly. Last time I went to meet up with someone they weren't alone like they said. I need proof.

"What? Why? It's just some friends." He says not realizing what I've been through. People really dont know. They dont understand why I cant just let loose.

My not saying anything clued Sasori in on something. He doesn't know what, but he knows I'm not ok just going.

"Hang on a sec" He says pulling a phone out of his back pocket he searches a little bit before he pulls the phone up to his ear, smiling at me. When someone answers the phone he puts it on speaker, pulling me close so I can hear.

"Deidara?" He asks into the phone.

"Who the fuck else would it be, Yeah. And where the hell are you? Kisame has been wanting to arm wrestle you for the last 30 minutes! He's fucking annoying."

"I'll be there soon." Sasori looks to me with a grin. "Who's there again?"

"Uuuhhh, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Me, and even Konan and Pain, yeah. We are really getting shitfaced tonight! And tomorrow's the first day of school, Yeah! this is gonna be-" Sasori hangs up the phone.

"See? They're good people, well, fairly good people, but they won't do anything bad to you. Promise,"

I nod, feeling mostly reassured. We walk for about 30 minutes, burning through cigarettes like fuel.

On the way to Sasori's friends I learned quite a bit about him. He's a freshman in college, he's enjoyed making and putting on puppet shows since he was 3, and his favorite color is green. Of course I returned the knowledge. Sophomore in high school, wants to be a doctor, favorite color red, prefered cigarettes American Spirit.

We reach a tall red brick apartment building, Sasori goes up and rings 3rd buzzer to the right. A loud buzzing noise happens before the door unlocks, quickly Sasori holds the door open for me, letting me into the warmed mud way. We make our way up 3 flights of stairs before we stop at thin brown door. Sasori knocks once before opening the door, smoke instantly hitting my body.

I walk through the marijuana smelling air, looking at the messy room around me.

Three guys sit in the middle of the living room, one on the coffee table with a bong. "Sasori!" The bong holding blonde says, standing and passing the bong to someone else. "Whare the fuck have you been yeah?" The blonde asks, his long hair falling over one eye, if he didn't have a guy's voice, I would have thought he was a girl, especially with those deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Just taking my time," Sasori says taking off jacket. I do the same, removing my converse as well.

"Who's this?" The blonde asks walking up close, he puts his face down close to mine. Examining my face. I look back to him, glancing to Sasori for slight help with the situation.

"I'm Sakura." I say answering the blonde's question. At this point I've gained the attention of the others on the couch and some in the kitchen.

"Hm, Deidara yeah." The blonde says back, Im guessing Deidara is his name.

"It's nice to meet you." I say looking deep into his eyes. After a second he smiles. "You're pretty, You should let me paint you."

I blush at what he says. "OOhhhh. Trying to sweep the new girl off her feet! And nude too..." A big….blue man yells from the couch. Deidara turns around, a scowl on his face.

"I didn't mean nude! She just has nice features, yeah!" He turns back to me, his face slightly red. "But she has too many bruises on her face, she's not quite ready to be drawn."

"That's offensive." The blue man says again, letting the smoke from the hit he just took drizzle out of his mouth.

"Shut Up Kisame!" Deidara yells as he quickly walks off to the kitchen. I watch him go till I see Sasori near the couch. Conversations stop when I walk up.

"This," Sasori says motioning to me, "Is Sakura. She just moved in with me and granny."

"This," he motions to the big blue man, sharp pointed teeth appearing as he smiles, "Is Kisame."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan~" Kisame hums as he repacks the bowl.

"And this." He motions towards the man next to Kisame. This man, now he was something. Perfect features, polished by the powers of life, deep black eyes that will suck you into any erotic fantasy you could ever dream of, my breath is gone.

"I'm Itachi." The dark eyed man says,cutting off Sasori. He stretches out his hand. I shake barely able to breath.

"So Sakura," Kisame starts, offering the bowl to Sasori. "You smoke?"

I shake my head as Sasori hits the bong, looking super fucking majestic. Over the years I've had plenty of opportunities to try weed, but I had a reputation, I had to get places and if it got out I tried drugs. Big Big problem for me.

But now I don't have anything. People probably thought I was on drugs when they heard about what I did.

I sit down on the end of the coffee table, making room for Sasori to sit as well. Sasori passes me the bong, I've heard how to do it, suck all the air, blow the air out, then remove the little marijuana holder thing and suck hard, and with how big this bong was, I was gonna have to suck hard.

Everyone watches me as I go. Feeling the eyes of Itachi especially. I suck in the smoke, holding it in longer than tobacco, I blow it out. Holy Shit, this stuff tastes great.

Kisame laughs, "There's no way it's your first time hitting a bong."

"Yeah," Sasori chiming in, "That was professional."

I hand the bong to Itachi, It's actually pretty heavy. The bong goes around a few more times, making me fall off the face of the earth, well, not really, I just felt like I was floating through another world, with my new guardian angels.

"Hey Konan! Pein! Come meet the new girl!" Kisame shouts towards the kitchen, soon figures are walking our way.

A girl with lavender blue hair stands in front of me, a metal ball in the center of her bottom lip. "Hi, I'm Konan." She reaches out her hand, her think shadowed eyeshadow calling me in.

"Sakura." I say shaking her hand. Next to her, now, he was _fucking_ fantastic. Spiky orange hair sticks out in every direction, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip, his eyes, a cool purple like Konan's hair.

"Hi Sakura," He says extending his hand. "I'm Pein."

"Nice to meet you." I say not being able to fully look at the pure beauty in front of me.

"So Deidara, you gave her the run through yet?" Pein asks looking to the long haired boy.

"No," He says drinking a beer, "I thought you were gonna do that."

Pein rolls his eyes as Deidara stands up and walks over to me. "We dont rob elders, yeah." He starts, "If we steal it's because we want it and the person who has it isnt worthy of it. We only kill if our lives are in danger, yeah. The more fights you get in the more fight points you get, you kill your points shoot off the charts, yeah. Understood?"

By now my jaw is on the floor. I look at all the faces around me, most of the people in here _look_ sane.

"Wait." I say, causing some eyebrows to rise. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sasori takes a step forward, a gentle smile on his handsome features. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Sakura."

Oh shit

* * *

 **Whaaaaaat? Sakura doing drugs? I know. It just came out of nowhere. When I started writing this chapter I certainly didnt plan for it to go the way it did. I just met the keys tell me what to write *cough cough* (corny)**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Please review, even if you dont like it, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fanfiction is written by Echo**

* * *

It's been a week since I 'joined' the Akatsuki and let me tell you. They are strange people. Deidara does street art and has tattoos of mouths on his hands. Kisame, Itachi and Pein used to work for the police force and are now 'unemployed'. Konan teaches origami to 1st graders. And tobi just sponges off of everyone's paychecks.

Then there's me. Doing nothing with my life.

"Sakura! It's time to leave!" Naruto yells from the living room. I throw the black duvet cover over my current bed and walk out of Gaara's ex room, picking up my new backpack on the way out.

"God. Why do girls take so long?" Gaara asks leaning against the slick black car. I ignore his comment and watch as Gaara and Naruto slither into the back seat.

Sasori walks out of the house, lighting a cigarette and walking to the driver side of the vehicle. "You get shotgun." He says shooting me a smile. I nod, getting into the car with as little words as possible.

Everyday Sasori has been taking me over to Kisame's house to hang out all the Akatsuki members. We get stoned, drink, play cards, it's all really fun. But I can't let myself get attached. I can't have someone be there for me.

I don't deserve that.

The car awakens and we pull out of the drive way. Sasori skillfully maneuvering us onto the highway.

"So first things first," Sasori says handing me a lighter. I light my cigarette as he speaks. "Sakura, you're gonna go to the principal's office and get your schedule for this semester. Her name is Tsunade. She's pretty chill. After that you'll go to your classes and meet us in the courtyard at 3." I nod as I smoke and Sasori explains my entire first day of school in excruciating detail.

I can basically feel Gaara roll his eyes from the back seat.

After 15 minutes we arrive at a three story school building labeled "Konoha High". Sasori pulls up on the front steps, letting Me, Naruto, and Gaara, safely get out of the car.

"Thanks." I mutter as I turn around.

"Sakura!" Sasori yells to me causing me to go back to the car. He rolls down the window, handing me $5. "For lunch." He smiles. "And don't mention the Akatsuki to anyone. We've got a bad name." I nod, not actually caring if I tell someone or not.

Sasori drives off, most likely going to his college classes. I slip the money into my bra. Naruto and Gaara have already entered the building, leaving a few students buzzing around the campus.

I enter the building, actually shocked by what I see. Everything is so….cheap, compared to my old school. The beige paint even looks cheaper, although i'm %100 sure it the same paint.

I wander down the dark green tiled floor, finding the Principal's office on the 3rd floor. Why the fuck is it on the 3rd floor? I had to walk SO much.

I hear yelling coming from the other side of the foggy glass door. "Get out!" I hear a woman yell right before the door flies open.

I am met by a demon. Sharp black hair sticks in every direction and even deeper black pearl eyes stare me down. The beast in boy form looks just like Itachi, but younger. He dominates the doorway and makes me feel small.

He sizes me up with his eyes, making it apparent just how close we are. He looks down on me, dark eyes digging into my soul.

"Get, the fuck, out of my way."

I immediately leap out of his path and pull my arms into myself, taking up as little room as physically possible.

His face holds a look of pure satisfaction, he walks around the corner with a sense of arrogance. He owns this hallway and nothing can take it from him.

"...Can I help you?" the woman on the other side of the doorway asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I step into the room. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm new and need my schedule." I say to a big breasted blonde woman(I'm assuming is Tsunade). Her brown eyes silently bitching me out. Paper's clutter her desk, with a strong smell of liquor filling the air.

She shuffles the papers on her desk. Making sure she uses up a solid 20 minutes of my time. After she runs several papers to the printer she staples them and hands them to me.

Tsunade scowls the entire time I'm in the room. Making me feel completely unwelcome. The wanting for a cigarette kicks in, making the thought of vaulting out the window pass through my mind.

"You will be excused from your first class." She says. I eye her desk, taking it the playing cards and small liquor bottles. "You'll have a chance to introduce yourself in your next period." I nod, not actually giving a shit. I just want to go home and smoke.

Tsunade talks some more about me keeping in line. I can hardly hear what she's saying. The demon boy from before slipping through my mind.

"Do you understand?" Tsunade asks me, thinking I was actually listening.

'Who was the boy from before?" I ask her, watching her eyes grow wide and then small again. "That was Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular boy at this school," Her eyes are dim as she talks about him. "He's trouble," She says sitting at her desk and folding her hands, "Even more trouble than you." I hear a hint of something in her voice. I think it's sarcasm.

I thank her and leave, entering the brightly lit hallway. I slowly walk down the green tiled floor.

 _Of course he's the most popular guy in school._

 _You always pick the bad ones._

 _True. He was just so attractive._

I look at my schedule. I have 30 minutes before my next class starts. I feel my back pocket, expecting to feel the usual safety of my cigarettes but my hand slides over an empty pocket. Panic hits my system.

I search all my pockets and rummage through my bag, still not finding my cigarettes.

 _It'll be fine, just retrace your steps._

I accept my fate, walking through each and every hallway I took getting here. I scan the floors and even walls, hoping I will see the familiar dark blue pack. I go through the front of the building, ending up on the front steps.

I start looking around when my heart stops. There he is, the demon boy Sasuke Uchiha, holding my pack of cigarettes.

He intently opens my pack, counting how many cigarettes I have left.

 _What do I do?_

 _Walk up to him and tell him those are yours._

 _But what if he doesnt give them back?_

 _Then punch him in the face. You cant get in more trouble_

I nod at my own reasoning. I'm right. They are mine. Not his.

I walk up to him, my heart pounding and palms sweaty. I violently stomp myself in front of him, causing him to look up at me.

His solid black eyes pull me in. He stands, waiting for me to say something. "Um," I start, flicking my eyes to my pack and back up to him. Holy fuck he's really attractive.

A smirk appears on his face as I try to talk. "Those are mine." I say more quiet than I mean to.

Sasuke just stands there, smirking at me. What the fuck is his problem.

I shoot out my hand, "Can I have them back?"

Sasuke continues to look at me as he slides the pack into his back pocket. "I dont see your name on them." He says looking down on me.

"No." I say crossing my arms. "My name is not on them, but there is a smudge of black nail polish on the top right corner." I say completely failing at winning this battle.

Sasuke eyes me up and down. "I'm Sasuke." He says sticking out his hand. I look at his hand and them him.

 _W-what do I do?_

 _Shake his hand for fucks sake!_

 _B-but-_

 _GO_

I reach out my hand, sliding it into his. "Sakura." He smiles as we shake hands. I try to make eye contact with him but when I do I feel like he's stealing part of my soul. Our handshake lasts for a few more seconds, neither of us letting go.

"Can I just have my cigarettes?" I ask needing one before my next class. Sasuke releases my hand.

"You've gotta get them yourself." He says putting his hands to his sides. Really? He's gonna make me go into his pocket to get something that belongs to me?

Without saying anything I move really close to him. I wrap my arms around his waist, slipping my hands into his back pockets.

Holy shit he smells like lemon.

He grins as I wrap my arms around my pack and slide my hand out of his pocket. We are so close right now.

I get my goal and take a step back, opening my pack and pulling one out.

"You're new." Sasuke says as I light up my cig.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I say trying to make harmless conversation. Sasuke pulls out a black pack and lights up a cigarette as well.

We stand in front of the school, smoking is silence.

"What's your next class?" Sasuke asks inching closer to me. I get the papers out of my backpack.

"Um... Next I have Chemistry." I say watching as Sasuke smiles.

"I have that class next too. Let me walk you there." I nod, letting Sasuke lead me around the outside of the building. Leading me to the outside Science classroom. He goes up and slides open a window, stepping on his cigarette butt. I chuck mine away as Sasuke climbs in through the window, offering me a hand through.

"Thanks." I say clamoring through the window into a fully seated front of a class.

"Thank you for joining us Sasuke. Oh and you have another pretty girl with you today, I'm guessing you're Haruno Sakura yes?" A tan man asks me, a scar obviously sitting on the bridge of his nose.

I nod. Looking at the faces of the class. I spot Gaara near the back corner, I try to wave at him but he looks away, ignoring me completely.

A black hole on my heart expands.

"Sakura, you can go sit-" The tan man is cut off when Sasuke tightly grips my upper arm, pulling me into the class. He pulls me through the rows of desks till we reach an empty table towards the back. He tosses me towards a stool and sits on the one next to it. Everyone is silent as Sasuke sighs, looking out a sunny window.

I look around the room, getting glares from guys and girls. I know what's happening. It's exactly what happened before.

"Well Sasuke, thanks for volunteering to be Sakura's lab partner."

The tan man turns back to the board, telling me he is used to Sasuke's I-own-it attitude. The rest of class I daze off. Flicking my eyes to Sasuke every now and then. Taking in his features.

 _Dont do it._

 _Do what?_

 _I know what you're thinking. I am you. I know everything you feel._

 _So what? I just think he's handsome._

 _Yeah well you also though someone else was handsome and I ended up having to take care of the situation._

Fear shocks me again as I remember everything I've done. Remember how I was powerless in losing my body to someone else. Something else.

 _Just don't get too attached._

 _I won't. Besides, he doesn't seem like the dedicated type._

 _Cause you have time to be dedicated to someone._

I roll my eyes at my own sarcasm. Getting Sasuke's attention, he looks over and smirks at me. I stay emotionless but look away, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

I think there's gonna be some trouble.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


End file.
